The present invention relates to a power transmission device and a vehicle having the power transmission device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a power transmission device having an input shaft connected to an output shaft of a motor and an output shaft connected to an axle side of a vehicle, and power input to the input shaft is transmitted to the output shaft by switching an engagement state of a clutch; and a vehicle having the power transmission device.